Concrete Angel
by Twisted Luck
Summary: What was Rhode like before she became the Noah of Dreams? Song-Fic, One-Shot... Slightly depressing... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I was listening to this song, and watching DGM... and then wondered how Rhode/Road became the twisted person we all know and love... so I created this song-fic... Enjoy!

* * *

Rhode looked up at her father as she woke up. He reeked of alcohol from the night before. He was shaking his wife like a rag doll. Her mother's head was lolling back and forth, showing that he had already knocked her unconscious and was too drunk to realize it yet. The small girl moved as quietly as she could, as she didn't want her father's drunken rage directed at her. The bruises from the last beating hadn't completely healed yet. After she got one foot on the floor, it creaked with the new weight. Her father's head snapped towards her, and he dropped her mother's body. She hit the floor at an awkward angle and a grotesque snap echoed around the room. The woman didn't wake. The man's grin widened Rhode trembled as his hand come flying through the air in her direction.

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**_

She walked to the building where she would learn what the men deemed important for the women to know. She had barely been able to make food for herself and her father that day due to the new bruises she sported. Her mother was no help due to the fact that she was still unconscious.

_**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**_

She didn't have too many clothes to wear. She was wearing the only set that her mother had been able to wash the blood out of. The lacy garment covered the most recent injuries, with the exception of a large purple bruise on her neck from where her father had grabbed her and thrown his daughter into the wall.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

The stern professor walked up and down the rows of children, shooting a worried glance at Rhode Kamelot. She had seen bruises previously on the child and her mother, and the girl's father was known for being a drunken lout.

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

Rhode sat alone, as she always did, and started to eat her lunch. As her arms moved to bring the food to her mouth, the sleeve of her shirt slid down and another bruise was plainly visible. She stopped, looked at it and sighed. Glaring up at the heavens she wondered why she was put on this earth and cursed the 'God' who put her here.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above**_

She slowly made her way home, knowing that by the way her father was that morning he would be sleeping off his alcohol induced haze now. She needed to be very quiet as she didn't want to wake him and invite more of his wrath onto herself.

_**But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**_

She opened the door quietly and let herself in. Being as silent as she could, she made her way to her bed. Throughout the day she'd been having strange headaches and visions of people smiling at her. It seemed like such a lovely dream. But in her limited experience dreams were just that, dreams.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**_

She screamed as her head seemed to split open and blood pooled in her eye sockets as it dripped down her face. She kept up her cries of pain when her father woke. Yelling at the bleeding child, throwing punches, kicks and whatever else he could think of in an attempt to silence the girl. The people living around them heard the noise and shook their heads. This behavior was normal for them.

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**_

Someone new to the neighborhood called the policemen. They came storming up to the room with a medic in tow. They violently entered and stopped in shock to the scene in front of their eyes. The police came to their senses and pulled the large man off the small child. The medic ran over and looked over the bleeding girl. He ordered some of the remaining policemen and the solemn neighbors to quickly make a stretcher from whatever they can find in the room. After they made one, the medic carefully pulled the injured child onto it. Grabbing two of the stronger men, he enlisted their help to bring her to a hospital, where he and his partners could hopefully save her life.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above**_

In the quiet room Rhode continued to scream from the pain in her head. The medics were outside preparing to heal her as best as they could. Two other forms slowly walked out from the shadowed wall. They watched her scream, one with a parody of a grin on his large face, the other with a small smile. The one grinning gazed as she completed the change. As the screaming lessened they introduced themselves as Noah, The Millennium Earl and the 14th Neah. The new Noah smiled darkly at them and set the hospital on fire using sharpened candles.

_**But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**_

Hopping from foot to foot she listened to their explanations. The Noah of Dreams, created a door to take them out of the burning building and into the ark that she longed to see.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face**_

In the graveyard there was a small ceremony to mourn the passing of the small child. All around them larger crowds were surrounding other graves because the fire claimed the lives of many others. But with this one, besides the man overseeing the funeral there were only three people; Rhode's mother, her professor, and the worried neighbor who called the authorities.

_**A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**_

They observed the small tombstone, tuning out the droning voice of the minister. The mother sobs because she couldn't have saved her baby girl. The professor berating herself for not asking questions when she first saw the bruises. The neighbor in relief that he could at least save a wife from her husband's wrath. They turned away from the tiny grave. The mother was the only one who would come back for the few months before she committed suicide from the pain of losing her family.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**_

Rhode, smiling and laughing, jumped up onto the lap of one of her new family. Neah, her favorite uncle, was playing a haunting tune on the piano in the corner. The Millennium Earl gazed at the small girl in adoration reserved only for his twisted family.

* * *

A/N- Reviews?

Kudos to Allen the Musician for taking the time to proof-read this!


	2. Chapter 2

I am the sister of twisted luck. It took me forever to make some semblance of sense from the jumble of passwords she left. I'm sad to say that she was deployed and was killed in action two years ago. She was travelling and was on her way to Germany to get ready to come home, so all the things she had with her were destroyed. I wanted to let all of the people who read her work know. Thank You...


End file.
